How Brother Became Mine
by Kat-chan Is Grapefruit
Summary: The two halfbrothers always had cause to dispute but the occasion has arisen where they must become allies. Please read and review! [WAAAY DEAD!]


    Originally, this story was intended to be a humor…as can be discerned from the title. But, out of the goodness of my heart (and the fact that I'm not very funny…), I changed it to be a drama instead. This is the first story I have written on my own. My actual first I am co-authoring. It is called "Fading Dreams" and is under the name of my friend, Rissi-sama. It would be appreciated if you read and review that story. 

~ 

**How Brother Became Mine**

**By HSSU Luv HSSU**

**_Chapter One- Roses_**

    Sesshoumaru took his seat at the old oak tree's foot. Its great boughs were gnarled and wove about the marred trunk. A curiosity this tree was to the demon lord. He had passed through this region many a time, through this field of wildflowers and rotten stumps. Only one tree stood, but it was stooped with age. 

    Though the tree itself was not a handsome thing, there was something more to its being that could not be seen simply by one's eye. 

~ 

    "Hai, Sesshoumaru," the old oak had said to him with a rasping chuckle, "my strong and beautiful brothers and sisters are all but gone. Demo, it was their beauty, their fine grain, that killed them. I am the only one left. And I am very much alive, Sesshoumaru." 

    The youkai stared with uncertainty at the tree. "You truly are last of the oaks… By what source have you been given this Sesshoumaru's title?" 

    Now, the tree gave another of his throaty laughs. "Who does not know the lord of the Western Lands?" 

    "Naruhodo," said Sesshoumaru with a stoic expression upon his face. "Then you yourself are no exception." 

    "Iie, and neither are you, Sesshoumaru." The wind whistled in the oak's dreadful boughs. "For the lord must know of himself as well." If he were indeed an owner of eyes, they must have been set agleam, for he creaked proudly in the dark earth. 

    "Tree, your aura is that of trickery and defiance, and your scent of rotten wood and soil. You are a solitary being in this field of nothing but fruits of earth. Your presence is not to be trusted." 

    The ground rumbled deeply with the oak's mirth. "Your presence did not go unnoticed by me, great demon. The air flees before you, and that which dares surround you is filled with malice and spite. It does not bode well indeed, though here I am planted into soil, rich from my deceased siblings, speaking to this one, Sesshoumaru-aniki." 

    Sesshoumaru idly tucked a loose strand of flowing silver hair behind his pointed ear. "Hnh." 

    The oak tree's branches quivering, said he, "I see you are arrogant and ignorant as ever, Sesshoumaru-aniki." 

    The youkai lord turned his back to the tree and took his leave of the field. A smile's faint spirit was drawn upon his lips… 

~ 

    Sesshoumaru set his golden gaze on the girl, Rin. Laughter lit up her face as she plucked sakura-tachi from their stalks and stems, only to gather them into her delicate arms. 

    A single leaf, green and healthy, fluttered before Sesshoumaru's feet. "Hnh. Old one, your trickery has not once perturbed this Sesshoumaru." 

    The oak tree gave a rumbling chortle. "And you, Sesshoumaru-aniki, have not changed. Dakedo, I can see your company has…" 

    "Hnh." 

    Sesshoumaru felt a slight tug at his haori sleeve…his right haori sleeve. "Hai, Rin?" said he, turning unhurriedly to face her. 

    He watched as the child sat at his side, with an eager smile dancing freely on her lips. "See, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said to him. "This one is a daisy. And this one is a clover." Rin placed the wildflowers into his open palm. "Anata-tachi wa sakura-tachi desu." 

    The youkai lord stared into his hand, a blank expression masked over his face. "Naruhodo." The flowers were so delicate and fragile, yet their beauty was bold, and they did not veil it through cowardice. This was quite an admirable thing in these times of conflict and feudalism. 

    "Sakura-tachi can be tied together to make a chain that won't break." Skillfully, the young girl entwined the stems of a pair of flora. The task was repeated three-fold. 

    Sesshoumaru observed this – the sureness- with which Rin united the flowers into one. The wind played with her raven tresses, though she continued assiduously to befriend the wildflowers. Certainly, this girl had more knowledge of life than her years could tell. Her face glowed with a sun of its own. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" said Rin. "Can Sesshoumaru-sama try, too?" 

    A faint breeze fluttered through the grasses, whispered its subtle song in the old oak's limbs. It was as if the wind itself…knew something more than the earth wished to speak of. 

    Sesshoumaru took the two sakura-tachi, the daisy and the clover, so that they rested silently at his fingertips. He said, "Hai," and looped the stems together. But they snapped apart, falling to the ground. 

    It was then that the youkai lord caught within the winds…a rose's fragrant scent. 

    …Roses began to rain from the marred oak tree's boughs, and with them, a golden leaf… 

~ 

    Please review this story! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu to those who do so. All flames that are thrown upon me will graciously be used to help me learn to cook. If you think that cause is worthy, please, don't hesitate to donate. 

    Ja ne! 

    Hitokiri-Sunny-Side-Up 


End file.
